


The Chase

by Moonie_mars



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu defends Yeonjun, Kai just wants to leave, M/M, Protective Beomgyu, Protective Soobin, Sookai mentioned, Taehyun is a little shit, Taehyun just watches the chaos occur, Yeonjun is whipped, Younger Beomgyu, angry Soobin, relaxed Taehyun, scared Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_mars/pseuds/Moonie_mars
Summary: Soobin finds out who has been dating his baby brother.It doesn't go as planned





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is a little something I did instead of finishing the next chapter of surprise surprise, so if you're reading that too, sorry. And if you're not then you should totally go read it, it's a sookai and yeongyu fic, just like this one.   
> ****  
> first, here they're all living together in an apartment but there is no band okay.  
> And Beomgyu is younger, instead of March he was born around October.   
> ***  
> We'll then enjoy

Taehyun heard a thump, making him raise his head in alarm, it wasn’t an uncommon thing to hear in their apartment, they were all used to Beomgyu chasing Kai around or even him, being chased and chasing someone else, even then you had to be careful because after hearing the sound of thundering steps you had to be prepared for a handful of maknaes running around trying to get to each other.

Yet what made Taehyun open his eyes wide in surprise was seeing a very much panicked Yeonjun running away from an angry Soobin, which was even weirder because the second oldest never got angry, or at least not really, seeing his hyung with a shine of red in his eyes made his flabbergasted, who knew the sweet and caring Soobin could look so pissed off and intimidating.

“comeback here you coward” screamed Soobin his Boise resonating trough their small apartment and making Kai appear out of nowhere, his face alarmed from hearing his boyfriend shout, at this point, the two hyungs were in the living room, a sofa making an small barrier between Soobin and a trembling Yeonjun.  
Soon four out of five where in the living room, two seeing and wondering why in all heavens Soobin was chasing Yeonjun, normally Soobin would show respect to his hyung, even with the height difference, so this, was like seeing a penguin dancing around in their apartment.

“I’m going to make you wish you were dead” Soobin practically growled, but his voice made the other two less tense, because it didn’t sound angry, annoyed, yes, maybe bothered, a little out of himself, but not truly mad, so it would pass, they knew. Yet Yeonjun looked at Soobin like he was a demon, “let’s thing about this better-“ Yeonjun tried to say but Soobin didn’t care to let him finish “there’s nothing to think about you asshole” and in a instant Soobin was jumping over their couch, and landed perfectly on the ground, which was impressive with how much of a klutz their hyung could be sometimes.

Yeonjun let a squeak fall out of his mouth and Kai would have laughed along with Taehyun if Yeonjun hadn’t run straight to him “help” he creamed, his voice two tones higher than normal and before Kai could move Yeonjun was using him as a shield against his very agitated boyfriend.

“let go of him” Soobin said, and from that point Kai could actually see his boyfriends very upset face, he wasn’t enraged, but he wanted to make the older suffer, he could see it. And just before anyone could move from their places, just when Soobin was about to rip Kai out of Yeonjun hands, thundering steps were heard from behind, a breathless and panicked Beomgyu appearing out of nowhere “stop!” he yelled and everyone turned to see him. 

Beomgyu ran in front of his brother, trying to block him from the other two, which was quite comical in Taehyuns eyes because Soobin had almost a good ten centimetres above the younger, Soobin looked down at his baby brother, the other human being in the world he had a soft spot aside from Kai, “stop” Beomgyu said again but the fire in Soobins eyes didn’t quiver, it was a shocking moment for everyone in the room. 

“I’m going to kill him” Soobin replied, but Beomgyu didn’t move from his spot either, and now this was becoming interesting, Taehyung watched amazed at the brothers who were looking at each other with equal determination burning in their eyes “you're not doing anything to my boyfriend” said Beomgyu and the two last words were like fire to Soobins ears, he practically growled at them. Wait, what?! Boyfriend?. 

Two pairs of eyes looked at Beomgyu like he was an alien, Taehyun looked at his best friend and then to their oldest. Boyfriend? Really? Well that explained why Soobin had been chasing the older around wanting to kill him. 

Soobin loved his younger brother with burning passion, he was the one to intimidate possible love candidates and the one to keep an eye on the younger all the time, so if he had found them doing anything remotely romantic or whatever then he would had flipped, and here they were. 

“you cant have a boyfriend” said Soobin “you’re not old enough to have a boyfriend” he continued, his voice still angry but leaving his mouth with a pout “much less an older boyfriend” he pressed and then turned to glare at Yeonjun who was still behind Kai, he smiled out of nervousness, but Soobins glare didn’t subside. His words though made Beomgyu bristle, ready to tell his older brother off “I’m not old enough to have a boyfriend?! “ he said voice high with irritation, Beomgyu pointed behind him to Kai “your boyfriend is younger than me” he answered “and I don’t see anyone telling you anything about it” he said but Soobin shook his head. 

“you’re my brother” he replied “my baby brother” he put more weight in the second word as If trying to make a point “I can’t just let you go and, and kiss that mother fucking asshole” he said then his eyes fell on Yeonjun again, fire still burning inside them “who I trusted to keep you safe” he growled and started to walk again closer to their oldest hyung who let a panicked sound out of his mouth again. 

By that point Taehyun was sitting on one of their kitchen chairs having a good look of their personalized life action novela, which was hilarious for him, but not much for the others, Kai just looked like he wanted out, but Yeonjun was still using him as a human shield to keep his angry boyfriend away from him, Soobin a and Beomgyu were having a glaring contest and Yeonjun looked like he wanted to dissappear. 

“well that asshole keeps me perfectly safe” Beomgyu said “so stop with you overprotective big brother persona and leave him alone” Beomgyu said which finally got Soobin to pout, a sign that he was letting go of his grudge “but you're my baby brother” whined Soobin, still upset, Beomgyu rolled his eyes “yes, and I promise I’ll let you kick his ass if he hurts me but for now let it be” Beomgyu said, and Soobin seemed a little better after hearing he could still have a chance to beat Yeonjun up. 

Yeonjun was about to cheer for his boyfriend, part of a encouraging shout left his mouth when he registered the whole sentence, panic coming again for him “wait what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes.  
> Comments are really appreciated and motivate me a lot to keep on writing, so if you like my work please comment!!


End file.
